Nakushita Kotoba
by Pearl Byakugan
Summary: NejiSaku: “She’s in the hospital, Nejiniisan! Go before it’s too late.”


_**I would like to thank everyone who reads my stories. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

**_This is actually the first NejiSaku that I wrote. I wrote it sometime last year, so excuse my immature writing style._**

_**The song I used is in Japanese but I posted the translation too. The translation is above the Japanese. I also cut it shorter than the TV size.**_

_**I have a reason on why I am writing all of a sudden. Well, I simply want to encourage other people to become an author (a NejiSaku author would be better!). Anyway, there is no harm in trying. After all, if you want to become a well-known author, writing here could be your training, ne?**_

_**Main Pairing: NejixSakura**_

**_Sub-Pairings: NarutoxHinata, ShikamaruxTemari_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…but a person can hope, right? I do not own the ninth closing song, Nakushita Kotoba either…nor did I sing it. No Regret Life did. I only sing along to it. _**

**_Summary: "She's in the hospital, Neji-niisan!" Hinata grabbed Neji's arm. "Go before it's too late."_**

* * *

**_Nakushita Kotoba (Lost Words)_**

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata's voice was loud, not a soft murmur or whisper.

19 year-old Neji looked up from his training to find his cousin scampering towards him. He immediately felt that something was wrong. He watched Hinata run across the garden.

"Hinata-sama." He said in greeting. "Anything wrong?"

Hinata's seemed sad. "It's Sakura-san." She panted because she ran all the way.

"Sakura is on a mission." Neji calmly replied, although inside, he was concerned. "Did anything happen?"

"She's in the hospital, Neji-niisan!" Hinata grabbed Neji's arm. "Go before it's too late."

Neji instantly understood. He felt sick to his stomach as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. _Sakura…_

The doors of the hospital swung open as Neji went in.

"Where's Sakura?" Neji demanded.

Before the shaken nurse managed to reply, she was cut off.

"Hyuuga Neji." Neji looked up from the nurse's face to see none other than the Hokage's face.

"Hokage-sama, where's Sakura?"

Tsunade's face was solemn. "Follow me." She then turned and walked briskly down to a secluded corridor. Neji was at her heels. She stopped in front of a door.

"She's in there." Tsunade stepped aside. As Neji was about to go in, Tsunade simply said. "I'm sorry."

Neji's eyes widened and he abruptly stopped and turned to the Hokage. He just stared at the Hokage, speechless for the first time in his life. The Hokage turned away and said quietly. "Go on in." She then started walking on the way they had come from.

Neji turned back to the door. After a few deep breaths, he proceeded to go in. He entered and shut the door behind him. He activated his Byakugan and neared Sakura.

Neji's eyes widened yet again. _She's really gone…_ He could not believe it. He deactivated his Byakugan. He raised his hand and gently touched Sakura's cheek. It was cold. Like death.

"Why?" Neji voiced out the only question he wanted to ask.

Knowing that no one was there, he continued. "You left without me ever saying that…" Hesitating, but at the same time knowing that she would never hear it, he continued. "That I love you…"

Closing his eyes, he thought of all the memories of Sakura.

_One by one, as I look back at my memories,_

_Hitotsu, hitotsu, omoidaseba_

_I thought I knew everything._

_Subete wakatteita_

Neji thought that it was better for him not to tell Sakura about his feelings.

However, Neji knew that it was stupid not to tell Sakura what he really felt because he might never get a chance to tell her.

_But I was a fool,_

_Ki ga shitaita noni_

_Faded words_

_Inoaseta kotoba wa_

_Were left at my side_

_Boku no sugu soba ni oiteatta_

_(The music continues, but I will cut it short.)_

Now, Neji knew that it was too late. Nothing has to be said for they were…

_Lost words_

_Nakushita Kotoba_

_These thoughts are…_

_Kono omoi wa…_

He suddenly felt something hugging him tightly.

"Neji-kun! I love you too!"

Startled, Neji opened his eyes, at the same time, activating Byakugan. Her chakra system is back to normal! Neji deactivated his Byakugan, at the same time, tried to glare at Sakura. He could not keep glaring though, since his relief overpowered his glare.

He kept quiet, demanding for an explanation.

Sakura sat back down on the bed, knowing that he would want an explanation. "Neji-kun, I asked Tsunade-shishou to help me make a small potion to make me have a 'death sleep'. This potion makes me sleep so deep that I really appear to be dead. Even your Byakugan cannot tell the difference. I could still hear, feel and I can also decide when to wake up."

Neji found his voice at last. "Why did you do it?"

Taking a deep breath, Sakura proceeded to tell him. "Look, I didn't want to trick you but…" Hesitating a while, she continued. "Neji-kun, we've been going out for over a year! You never told me what I was to you."

Neji opened his mouth but Sakura interjected. "Neji, I learned from Hinata that you may still be shy so I did this." Sakura quickly grabbed Neji's hand. "Besides, it feels good to reveal your true feelings, ne?" Sakura smiled.

Neji knew that he could not stay mad at Sakura for a long time. "Hn." Thinking of it, it did feel good.

Smiling mischievously, Sakura stood up and gave Neji a chaste kiss on the lips, which he returned automatically. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

With a smile, Sakura said, "Dinner at my house?"

"Hn." Although his reply was curt, his eyes told her everything.

* * *

"Hinata-chan, do you think Neji fell for it?" Naruto said, looking at Hinata. 

"B-Byakugan ca-cannot tell th-the di-difference so I-I believe that Ne-Neji-niisan fell for it. Prodigy or n-not, it do-doesn't ma-matter." Hinata replied, all the while blushing.

"Hai, I think so too. After all, we have Tsunade-baachan on our side!" Naruto happily said.

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled. "Do you thi-think Shikamaru-san re-revealed his true feelings to Temari-san?"

Naruto looked up from the empty ramen bowl. "Old man, another bowl please!" After receiving a nod from the old man, Naruto turned to Hinata, who started blushing furiously.

"We gave the same thing to Temari so I think it worked. Besides, Shikamaru is smart but he cannot tell the difference anyhow." Naruto smiled at Hinata before continuing. "Good thing Temari came for a visit."

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Hinata agreed.

He suddenly gave his fox grin. "You should have seen the look on Shikamaru's face when I told him! Too bad I couldn't use my camera."

Hinata adored his grin. She softly smiled at him and turned back to her half-eaten ramen.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata turned her red-as-a-tomato face towards Naruto.

"If you aren't going to finish your ramen, could I have it?"

Hinata smiled despite of her slight disappointment. "Hai, Naruto-kun." She pushed her ramen bowl towards Naruto. However, when Naruto smiled at her, as well as say, "Arigato, Hinata-chan!", Hinata's disappointment dissolved as quickly as it came.

* * *

**In another part of the Konoha Hospital…**

"Hokage-sama, where's Temari?" Shikamaru's face was etched with worry.

Another cycle repeats itself.

* * *

_**The End**_

**_I cut off the middle part of the song because I decided that it was somewhat farfetched. So, were you saddened at first? I don't really like sad stories. Now, I know that Neji might be a little OOC. I would like to hear your opinions on the little story, though. _**

_**Some of you might want to know who were the ones who knew about the "plan", so here they are: Sakura, Temari, Tsunade, Naruto, and Hinata.**_

**_Can I ask a favor? You see, in my profile, I have a section there labled "Ideas" and I wanted to know how much people support th NejiSaku pairing. If you support this pairing, could you tell me and I'll add your penname to the list? You can help me to make a catchy name for it too._**

**_Also, to the readers of A Simple Mission: I will be continuing it but I am going to make it a sequel. _**

_**Sincerely Yours,**_

_**Pearl-chan**_

_**P.S. I always say this…NejiSaku totally rocks!!!**_


End file.
